


Evil Dr. Blackout

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Child AU, Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called them "Dr. Blackout" and, according to X-Ray and Vav, he was their "evillest" bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Dr. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, this took me back to when I would play, like, Power Rangers and Pokemon and Harry Potter with neighborhood kids. QUICK, SOMEONE MEET ME AT A PLAYGROUND SO WE CAN PRETEND TO BE SUPERHEROES, TOO.

"X-Ray! X-Ray, quick! We have to find out what Mad King Ryan and Mogar are up to before they take over the world!" Gavin's eight-year-old voice cut across the boys' playroom as he ran around, searching for the "top secret evil plans" Ryan had hidden, to the boys' amusement. "Mogar" himself was currently with their adopted fathers, Geoff and Jack, at a parent-teacher conference, leaving Ryan, the eldest, to babysit the other two lads.   
  
"I'm lookin', Vav! But I can't find 'em!" the frantic searching was made all the more amusing by the blankets tied around their necks, Gavin's red, Ray's black, and logos drawn sloppily on pieces of paper taped to their chests. The two searched like the world was depending on them, which, in their young and imaginative minds, it was. It didn't help that Ryan would occasionally peek in, giving him his best evil villain laugh as he watched their frantic movements. As much as the pre-teen didn't want to admit it, this was probably his favorite game to play with the younger boys.  
  
But, right now, they were alone in the room, Ryan just downstairs in case anything happened, which, was probably a good thing. Since Gavin's diagnosis of epilepsy, the two boys had developed a type of system to cope with the seizures. They called them "Dr. Blackout" and, according to X-Ray and Vav, he was their "evillest" bad guy, because he could stop Vav without trying. So, when Gavin suddenly stopped in the middle of the playroom and gasped, "Dr. Blackout!" Ray knew exactly what to do.   
  
He was beside his crime-fighting partner within seconds, helping him sit down on the floor, Gavin already starting to give in to the effects. With Gavin down on the floor, Ray stationed himself right next to him, continuing on with the game, knowing it would help Gavin when he came back. No-one else really understood the system the boys had, but it didn't matter; they did.  
  
"I'll stop him, Vav!" Ray boasted, though knowing Gavin couldn't hear him, "Dr. Blackout can't stop the great X-Ray!"  
  
Of course, this was the moment Ryan chose to check on them, instantly understanding the situation he had seen so many times before. Moving over to the boys with hurried strides. However, he knew he couldn't alarm Ray; Geoff and Jack had told him to just go along with the imaginary villain if it meant helping Ray cope with the illness. So, he did what any older brother would do: he played along.  
  
"Well, X-Ray, it looks like you may need my help, hmm? Dr. Blackout is a threat to us both, and I don't really want him messing up my plans for world domination," Ryan spoke with his best villainous smirk in place, watching as Ray pouted for a moment.  
  
"Fine, but only because I need help to defeat him. But, after this, you're back to being our enemy!"  
  
"That works perfectly for me. Now, how do we defeat this bad guy...?"  
  
When Gavin came to a minute later, Ryan had donned his purple cape and crown - a Burger King original - and was apparently assisting X-Ray in fighting off Dr. Blackout's "minions." A grin broke out across his face as he climbed to his feet, sleepier than before, but feeling much better.  
  
"X-Ray! You did it!"  
  
The two turned to Vav, X-Ray giving him a broad smile, the Mad King pouting behind him, "Yeah we did! Look, Mad King Ryan actually helped!"  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't tricking you?" Vav's wide-eyed gasp seemed to alarm his co-hero and the duo turned to fully face their arch nemesis and were greeted by a smirk.   
  
"Now that I have you both here...I believe my plans can begin fully!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Giggles and screams filled the playroom as the game continued as if nothing had happened, and, when the missing trio returned home, they were greeted by those same noises, the intensity increasing dramatically as Mogar joined the fray, foam sword in hand.   
  
Once more, X-Ray and Vav emerged victorious against their ultimate enemy, and, that night at bedtime, Gavin couldn't help but look over at his partner-in-crime fighting and whisper, "Thanks, X-Ray."  
  
He wasn't expecting the sleepy murmur in reply, "X-Ray and Vav, right?"  
  
"Yeah, X-Ray and Vav." 


End file.
